This application requests partial funding for a conference entitled "BIOLOGICAL METHYLATION" to be held under the auspices of the Federation of American societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) at the Vermont Academy in Saxton's River, Vermont, from July 1-6 1995. The meeting will be limited to 150 participants, including both basic and clinical scientists, selected on the basis of their expertise and interests in the field. There will be nine major scientific sessions. Each session will feature two plenary talks from internationally known experts and two to three shorter talks selected from submitted abstracts. By reserving a portion of the speaking slots for abstract submitters, we hope to open up the meeting to younger scientists who are not yet well recognized as well to as late-breaking developments in the field. In addition, we plan four poster sessions, which will allow all of the participants to present their data for broad discussions with the entire group of conferees. The topics to be discussed will be recent advances in the following areas: synthesis and metabolism of S-adenosylmethionine and related compounds (2 sessions), DNA methylation and the control of gene expression (4 sessions), protein methylation in aging and the control of metabolism and cellular signalling (2 sessions), and the genetics of small molecule methylation (1 session). This conference is the major gathering place for the large group of researchers interested in the physiological role of S-adenosylmethionine- dependent methylation processes and will offer a lively and timely opportunity for cross-fertilization, promoting interdisciplinary interactions among biochemists, molecular biologists, pharmacologists, cell biologists, and clinicians.